Una Sonata Para El Corazón
by Lolo18
Summary: - Lo cierto es que te amo Hinata Hyuga… y ahora que lo sé… no te voy a dejar ir… si quieres golpéame… abofetéame… mátame… pero hasta después de muerto seguiré amándote… y juro que siempre te haré feliz… - / One Shot... "¿Reviews?"


_Hola a todos una vez más, espero que esta historia sea de su gusto y pues, basta decir que quiero reviews._

_Un saludo especial a mi querida amiga __**Kataka24**__, __**Umiko-Hyuuga y Kaory**_

_¡__**Ana Gaara**__…Aparece!_

_Mientras escribía el fic escuchaba:_

**The Nutcracker - Pas de deux - (Tchaikovsky)**

_**O…O…O…O…O…O…O**_

_**Una Sonata Para El Corazón**_

_No sabía en que momento las lágrimas habían traicionado mi mirada, cayendo como tormenta en verano por mis mejillas. _

_Y es que tal vez era egoísta o solo; lo quería a él._

_Era el héroe de la aldea, nuevo Hokage, el más codiciado por las chicas, ni el mismo Uchiha pudo tener tanta admiración y deseo de otra. Y como no hacerlo, si es que su sonrisa iluminaba a la misma oscuridad, sus ojos eran un pedazo de cielo y su actitud infantil y seria a la vez, lo hacían ver tierno y sexy. _

_Él era perfecto, pero yo. _

_Yo no era más que una deshonra, indigna de llevar el apellido Hyuga, odiada por mi padre y hasta mi hermana sentía lástima de mí._

_Y él también lo sentía así._

_Lo comprobé un día donde caminaba por la aldea, todos me miraban con algo de pudor y recelo, todos lo recordaban, en aquella batalla donde le confesé que lo amaba. Ese día era nombrado Hokage, fui a la celebración y entonces ella lo abrazó, su amor y su deseo, Sakura Haruno el amor de su vida. Lo miré por largo rato y entonces él volteó, su mirada denotaba lástima, sabía que nunca me amaría, así que desde ese día decidí ignorarlo para siempre. _

_Debía olvidarlo, pero no pude._

_Los días pasaban y verlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, hacía que mi alma temblara tal vez de alegría, o solo de miedo. Lo cierto es que mis sentidos no reaccionaban, mis neuronas se paralizaban, mis labios susurraban su nombre, y como siempre, todo se iba al vacío. _

_Su compromiso con Sakura era un hecho. Toda la aldea hablaba de ello, la pareja perfecta._

_Pero no sabía si en verdad lo eran, un gesto de tristeza se notó por parte de él, y una sonrisa forzada por parte de ella al ver su mirada. Quise creer que él no estaba feliz y que ella se daba cuenta, pero que equivocada estaba al ver como se besaban, y hablaban de amor, ese amor que nunca sería mío._

_Solo en mis más sagradas pesadillas._

_Si pesadillas, porque en mis sueños su amor era mío y de compartirlo, sería con Dios y la vida. _

_Pero que egoísta era, si creía que él me amaría. _

_Entonces todo volvía al principio, las lágrimas surcando mi cara, maldiciendo cada segundo el aire que respiraba, porque si esto era vida, que sería la muerte. Me indignaba el odio que no podía sentir, el rencor que jamás entraría en mi alma, el dolor que no saldría de mi corazón._

_Mis pies ya caminaban solos, no quería irme pero debía hacerlo. No soportaría un segundo más en esta aldea, donde todos me odiaban y nadie quería saber de mí._

_Ni siquiera sabía el motivo, sus miradas llenas de lástima los delataban._

_La salida se hacía cada vez más larga, cerré mis ojos y más lágrimas empezaron a salir, la lluvia empezó a caer. _

_¡HINATA! – seguro estaba soñando - ¡HINATA! – era su voz. - ¡HINATA ESPERA!-_

_Volteé desesperada, era él. Traía el cabello enmarañado, los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, la corbata echa un fiasco, en sí estaba demasiado desarreglado. Entonces me acordé que hoy era su boda._

_Naruto… ¿Qué…que haces aquí? –_

_Mi voz sonaba débil, la lluvia caía a cántaros y su presencia más mi huida, no eran buena señal._

_¿Qué piensas hacer? Huir no es la mejor opción a nuestros problemas – su voz sonaba seria y algo molesta, pero a la vez dolida._

_No intento huir… no tengo nada que hacer aquí… solo me iré – cada vez me sentía más vacía._

_¿Por qué? – me miraba fijamente y yo temblaba._

_¿Por qué? – sin quererlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro con algo de sorna - ¿No estabas en tu boda? – _

_No pude… - bajó la mirada – No pude hacerlo – _

_¿Entonces que haces aquí? – me di media vuelta – Adiós – _

_Empecé a caminar y la lluvia cesó por completo, el frío taladraba mis huesos, pero ya no me importaba nada._

_Espera – me agarró un brazo pero no volteé, las lágrimas salieron una vez más._

_Ya basta… no… no me hagas mas… daño Naruto…- la voz se me cortaba y el aire empezaba a faltarme._

_No quiero hacerlo…- ¿acaso sonaba tierno y triste?_

_¡Entonces vete! – solté su agarre y comencé a correr._

_¡HINATA! ¡DEMONIOS! – lo sentí tras de mí así que agilicé el paso. - ¡TE AMO! – _

_Paré bruscamente y entre mi shock, pensé haber escuchado mal._

_Te amo – _

_Lo sentí más cerca, las piernas me flaquearon y caí rendida al piso._

_No… tu… no… tu no puedes… no puedes amarme – solo veía un punto vacío que luego fue sustituido por sus ojos azules._

_La verdad es que… no se como llegué a enamorarme de ti…- me dio la mano y me ayudó a levantarme._

_Nos sentamos en las raíces de uno de los árboles del bosque, de pronto él me abrazó por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho._

_¿Qué haces? – estaba muy sonrojada._

_Hinata… tú te me declaraste en la guerra y yo… yo fui un tonto al no saber corresponderte… te miraba y… solo pensaba como pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo… el payaso de la clase… el peor ninja de Konoha… el chico huérfano… el portador de una bestia…- sentí mi pecho humedecerse, supe que estaba llorando._

_No fue por eso que me enamoré de ti… Naruto…- él me miró desesperado. – Me enamoré del chico fuerte… el que no se rinde… aquel que persiguió sus sueños hasta alcanzarlos… - le sonreí. – Ese eres tú Naruto… un ser muy especial…- miré al cielo. – Yo… no esperaba una respuesta de tu parte… si quería saber algo… pero sabía muy bien que nunca llegaría… mi padre me humillo junto a mi clan… mi hermana me miró con lastima… Neji quiso darme apoyo pero… el clan no lo dejó… - lo quité encima de mí y me levanté. – ¿Ves Naruto? Eres el Hokage de Konoha… héroe respetado por todos los aldeanos… comprometido con una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea…- me puse otra vez mi mochila. – No tengo nada que hacer aquí…- cuando me disponía a caminar el se interpuso._

_No te vayas – su voz sonaba mas a una orden y una suplica desesperada – No quiero perderte ahora que te tengo – _

_No Naruto… si me quedo… las cosas no marcharan bien…- _

_Sé mi esposa – mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

_¿Qué pasa con…Sakura? – _

_De seguro debe odiarme…- rió un poco. – Pero más me odiaría si me casaba con ella sin amarla. – _

_¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora? – _

_Fui un idiota… acepto que tu declaración no me cayó muy bien… y que mi amor por Sakura tampoco desapareció tan rápido… pero… cada día te veías más hermosa… más despreocupada… es cierto que a veces te veía triste y tus ojos no tenían ese brillo que tanto me gustaba… así que decidía acercarme y solo con eso bastaba… ese sonrojo tuyo me hacía desearte… cuando el cara de perro…- un gruñido salió de su boca y de la mía una simple risa. – Se te acercaba… sentía ganas de alejarlo y llevarte conmigo… supe que eran celos… pero no quería aceptarlo…- acunó mi cara con sus manos. – Y… bla… bla… bla – me dio un pequeño beso. – Lo cierto es que te amo Hinata Hyuga… y ahora que lo sé… no te voy a dejar ir… si quieres golpéame… abofetéame… mátame… pero hasta después de muerto seguiré amándote… y juro que siempre te haré feliz…- me abrazó._

_¿Qué pasará con tu puesto y la gente? Mi clan…- estaba preocupada más por su reputación que por la mía._

_A la mierda todos… eres mía y ¡que Diosa me ha mandado el cielo! – me besó con ternura. - ¿Te casarás conmigo? – _

_Seguro que sí… Te amo – _

_¡Entonces vamos! – me agarró de la mano y empezó a correr._

_¿Adonde? – _

_¡A casarnos! Antes de que te arrepientas – _

_Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, ya era de día y me encontraba admirando el hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular._

_Naruto – lo desperté suavemente pero solo recibí un gruñido._

_5minutos más – _

_¡No! Sino esos 5minutos se convertirán en 1hora… vamos… tienes trabajo – pero sentí un jalón, y de un momento a otro ya me hallaba acostada, con su cabeza en mi pecho, y abrazado a mi cintura._

_Vamos Hina… te prometo que en 1 hora estaremos en la Torre Hokage – _

_¿Naruto? – _

_¿Ajam? – _

_Te amo – sonreí._

_Y yo a ti – alzó su cabeza y me besó._

_Querrán saber que opinarán los demás de nuestra repentina boda, no solo la aldea sino también lo de mi clan. Pues, yo también estoy ansiosa por saber, y quizás los comentarios serán muy negativos, pero el solo echo de saber que Naruto me ama, y que siempre estará a mi lado, me da la suficiente fuerza como para seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste._

_Hinata… quiero un hijo – _

_Mi tartamudeo pudo haber cesado, pero mis desmayos no._

_Si, me desmayé._


End file.
